You belong with me Luce
by demon.titaniaxxx
Summary: Song Fic based on For All Those Sleeping's You Belong With Me cover


**I own nothing but the** **idea**

 **Song** **belong to For all those sleeping and Fairy tail belong to Mashima**

 **Enjoy~**

Natsu leaned on the living room couch, his eyes straying from Gray and Levy's video game match to look over the owner of said couch having hushed conversation in her kitchen. He never did like that Dan Straight guy that Lucy has dated for four months, he smell fishy and Natsu know all about fish smell, Happy loves to eat those.

Noticing the empty bowls of junk food, he made a motion to stand up and refill. "I'm going to raid Lucy's fridge again, kick the exhibitionist ass for me Levy" he put Lucy's bichon frise, Plue, gently on Loke's unsuspecting head and tried to walk as quietly as possible to the kitchen.

He heard the conversation clearly now. "I told you it was just a joke! Well it's funny to me, I told Natsu that joke and he laughed until he cried! What? No! I don't want to break up, fine I won't tell stupid jokes again" he heard Lucy's dejected voice and the conversation went bland after that.

Natsu tried to quietly raid Lucy's fridge while she had her back against him when suddenly Juvia screamed "Bring Lucy's secret stash of chocolate ice cream!" Lucy suddenly jumped and turned around, her face flushed knowing he had overheard her fight moments ago. Natsu smiled sheepishly and made a locking motion over his mouth and Lucy visibly relax.

"You're not getting my ice cream stash Loxar!" Lucy yelled back before glancing awkwardly at Natsu "sorry you had to heard that" she muttered quietly glance down to the floor.

"You okay?" Natsu put the bowls on the kitchen counter and squeezed her shoulder gently, she smiled weakly at him and his impulse to punch the bastard face melted (but not forgotten) as she went to rumage the drawers and fridge with slumped shoulder. From the first time he met Lucy, he had never hate anything more than seeing her upset, not even losing to Gray (not counting seeing the people he cares in danger though).

"It's just a miscommunication, nothing important, you don't have to worry about it" she said as if to convince herself more than him as she took out junk foods and chocolate bar. He's not the most observant people but Lucy Heartfillia never eat chocolate if she wasn't on her periods, sick, or incredibly upset and since he can crossed the former two he know it could only be the last one, when Natsu had his way with Dan Straight he's going to be very sorry.

"You don't have to put up with his every whim Luce, you're not his puppet" he told her seriously as they tore bags of chips and poured it to bowls messily not even caring that Lucy's cousin, Laxus, going to be pissed about the kitchen state and probably going to ban him from their house for two weeks. Lucy just shrugged dismissively and Natsu spun her around to face him. "I'm serious Luce, you don't have to listen to his whine and sacrifice everything you love just because he dislike it" as he said this he recalls her sudden lack of bookstore visit because he's bored, how she rarely wear jeans and ugly obnoxious sweater because he prefers girls with dress although she hated wearing short flowy dress, how she sacrifice things and he didn't because Lucy is an angel that accept people the way they are even if they are a narcissistic shit.

"It's called compromise Natsu, couples do that all the time" she look pointedly at him indicating that their discussion is over and Natsu pouted but keep quiet nonetheless. After that Lucy went back to the living room acting like nothing is wrong.

It was midweek and Natsu blasted his playlist on shuffle as he skyped with his friends while doing the endless homework courtesy of Macao. Damn it just because he was a teacher doesn't meant he should give tons of homework right?! His room was full of books and papers as Lisanna, Gray and Gajeel had crashed his room uninvited with their own assignments and projects. On the other side he can see Lucy's room which was bigger and noticeably emptier as the only occupant was Lucy and Levy and Cana's room that's practically empty from any assignments.

"I don't understand why Macao turned into homework maniac, I mean last summer he roped me into skydiving with Romeo because he was scared and now he gave me tons of homework! Does he think I'm into dangerous sport?" Gray complained next to him scribbling with calligraphic writting that Gajeel and Natsu had made fun countless time.

"Well at least you're not in Cobra's chem class! Last week he gave me a B plus because I didn't write it in alphabetical order! I didn't make a single mistake aside from that, damn sadistic snake charmer!" Lucy cried indignantly as she raised her homework for Lisanna to match on the screen. Levy suggested her to chop his snake collections in muffled voice (or maybe he set the song too loud).

"Yeah, I saw that one when Juvia crashed my house to ask Ultear-nee for help" Gray chimmed in as he kicked Gajeel for trying to stole his homework to which the pierced (not the permanent one of course, they're still in school) man flipped him the finger.

"Maybe he was cranky because his girl cut him off" Gajeel snorted and wiggled his eyebrow to which Lisanna hit him with a pillow.

"Oi pyrohead why is Moana's theme song is playing from your playlist? Don't tell me you want to be a Disney princess" Gajeel suddenly scoffed

"How do you know that it's Moana's theme song Redfox? Got something to tell us?" Cana countered to the blushing man.

"Shrimp, blondie, Raios, and his friends made me watched it" he said defensively.

"Well it's not my fault that I have none but Levy to watch it with since others are sadistic spoilers and Dan doesn't want to watch it" Lucy huffed in annoyance.

"Can't trust anyone that doesn't want to watch Disney, right?" Natsu joked lightly, Lucy just smiled weirdly at him.

"Argh shit Juvia's swim competition is in ten minutes, you moron better keep your hands off my stuffs while I'm gone" the raven haired guy ran off with Gajeel's motorbike key and left to meet his girlfriend

"Well if you take my bike I may as well take your sheets princess!" Gajeel roared "and don't break it!"

 ** _page break_**

Natsu rose his eyebrow as Lucy walk out of her house. She was wearing a flowery blouse with jeans and a slip on flat shoes.

"What's with the jeans?" He asked conversationally as they head to Magnolia central park to watch Wendy's marathon competition in Igneel and Grandiney's stead. The two were called in suddenly by their respective job and would be unable to make it to the competition.

"Well I thought about what you said and I guess you're right, I shouldn't bow down to Dan's every whim, he can't tell me what to wear!" Lucy said with flare as she grinned in a way that reminded him of Mirajane before giving kicking him out of her kitchen, which means demonically. "Last date I was wearing outfit similar to this and he went berserk and went right back at home" Natsu stared wide eyed at her and soon he understood why her smile seems off, she was faking it because the dick had stood her up for their four month anniversary over her clothes. That fake smile soon turn into radiant beam as they meet with Wendy in the park. Natsu wondered why the jerk would ever make her upset because if it were up to him, he would make her smile everyday because Lucy's smile is very contagious. Very beautiful also.

"Wendy! Ready for the marathon?" She hugged the smaller girl tightly. The blue haired girl pushed back a bit for air as she looked up to the blonde.

"Well I'm a bit nervous but chasing Natsu-nii and Happy around had trained my stamina well I guess" his little sister stuck her tongue out playfully to which he replied with equal (if not more) childishness.

"Don't come home if you doesn't get first place!" He said teasingly

She replied with neutral face "well I can always stay at Gray-nii's" she looked up to him innocently as his jaw fall and he splutters his disagreement. He barely made it for two hours before driving to the other side of the town to pick her up from her slumber party at Chelia's house, in his defense the love crazy Sherry is a bad role model for Wendy. Lucy laughed at his miserable face and he couldn't help but laughed too.

 ** _page break_**

Natsu growled in anger as he heard Lucy sobs beside him. They were in student council room where Erza, Jellal, and Mirajane used their authority to cleared the room. She was sitting with her head between her knees and her hand tried to muffled her cries. On her other side Levy wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder while the other was planning Dan Straight's murder. Lucy, Juvia, and him were forced by the others to went to a convenience store near the school's field and bought piles of sodas and chips when they accidentally saw Lucy's EX-boyfriend snogging and gropping a busty brunette, which they later found out as someone from Lucy's brainiac club, under the bleacher.

He was snapped from his musing by Lucy's words "I will destroy that asshole for thinking he can get away with cheating on me!"

He patted her head proudly "and we'll make sure he regret ever doing that Luce" Lucy smiled gratefully at him and the others.

Later that night Natsu suddenly found himself and Lucy at his backyard around midnight.

"Do you think I'm horrible Natsu?" She said quietly as they sit on tire swings.

Natsu look at her in bewilderment as if she had grown another head "of course not you weirdo, I wouldn't be friends with you if you were" and I wouldn't love you if you were was said quietly on the back of his mind.

"It just weird you know? When I was crying I realise something" she kicked the ground and start swinging softly "I wasn't crying because he cheated on me or that it ended, I was crying because I feel so stupid to be deceived by him but I was relieved about the break up"

He wanted to cheered at her words but restrained himself, she wasn't sad about her break up! "So?" He inquired

"I loved him! I should be more upset" she reasoned as if it was obvious. He got off the swing and walked to face her, she stomped her feet to stop her swing before slamming into him.

"But Luce that's the point, you don't love him, you loved him as in past tense" he said cheekily as he watched her teary eyes brighten a little at his response, small smile playing at her lips.

"Well I guess I loved him, wait no, I liked him, love is a strong word" she exhaled and smiled widely at him, the illuminating light of moon makes her face glowed even more and he found himself smiling back at her.

"But really since when you're an english master to be able to comment about my wording Natsu?" She teased as she kicked her feet hardly on the ground and then positioned it to kick Natsu should he not move from his spot. He scrambled to get away from her amazingly strong legs, his protest fell to deaf ears as the girl he loves laughed.

Two weeks later everyone had find out about the truth of "Magnolia High's prince charming" and his break up with the school's sweetheart and by lunch both Natsu and Dan had been suspended for fighting in school ground (though Dan's suspension was longer because Makarov was pissed he played around with his granddaughter)

For the next few weeks after his suspension ended Dan Straight were everywhere the gang went to beg forgiveness and another chance and it pissed everyone, even the saintly Jellal.

"I swear if I saw the moron face one more time I'm going to slam his face to Erza's cake and watch him suffers while recording it" Jellal glowered as said moron finally gave up for the hour.

"How cruel of you Jellal, it made me want to call him back here to see what'll happen" Lucy mockingly gasp as she amusedly watch the cold headed part of we-are-not-dating couple fuming and stabbing his food in a way that reminds everyone that he were Erza's fencing sparring partner and he could stab someone mercilessly the way the fencing champion could.

"Why don't Lucy just told him to fuck off? Juvia is sure that would leave no room for hope" Juvia commented. Natsu couldn't help but snorted as Juvia flinched at Lucy's expression.

"I did! From the very first time! In english, french, spanish, every language I know and I translated it for him also!" She yelled in frustration making the cafeteria quiet for a moment before they shrugged it off and continued with their business, the Fairy Tail gang (or as they like to claim, the popular kids) were known for their rowdiness and loudness.

They were called Fairy Tail because Fairy was the school mascot and one of their predecessors had make a quote about Fairy's Tail that became the popular kids' motto through the generation.

"I'll talk to him about it" Natsu volunteered suddenly and he scowled as the other stares at each other and laughed.

"What are you going to do about him? Punch him until you got suspension again?" He punched Loke in the arm and scowled.

"No, I would talk in a forced civilized way with the asshole and hope he get the message" the other looked shock as they processed his words. He smirked as he saw their jaw dropped at his behaviour. "Close your mouth fullbuster, wouldn't want to catch a fly" he said smugly

"Damn Dragneel I didn't know you understood what civilized means" Gray got a kick in the shin at his words and their rowdiness soon turn into a school wide tag game. Needless to say, they got two days of detention and a lecture from Erza.

 ** _page break_**

"Lulu my love, I'm so happy you finally want to give me a chance again~" the red haired man sang praises how she was a goddess and pretty as ever which sounds artificial and hollow coming from him.

"Don't call me Lulu it's disgusting and I'm not here to give you a chance, Natsu want to talk to you and I'm here to make sure he didn't get suspended again" she snapped coldly at him and motioned Natsu to get it over with.

"I would help you get Lucy's forgiveness if you could answer one of my three questions about Lucy" Natsu exclaimed casually. Lucy almost yelled at him before noticing how rigid and tense his posture was and how serious and hard his gaze. "But if you got wrong on all answer you have to stop chasing after her"

The so called prince doesn't think twice before agreeing smugly, thinking he had a chance.

"First was, what's Lucy's dream was? What does she wanted to do in the future?" Natsu said flatly with almost no emotion, the same way he would ask about weather forecast. Lucy furrowed her eyebrow, surely Natsu wouldn't help him for a question as easy as that right? Lucy spent most of her time talking about how she want to work in Fiore Publisher editorial team and work free lance as Witch Weekly's astrology journalist.

Dan smirked widely as a look of haughtiness came over him "well that was easy, she wants to... Uhh" he suddenly faltered as he visibly try to remember her words "be a science teacher?" He questioned doubtfully. Natsu saw Lucy's face changed from confusion to shock and later to thoughtfulness as she realised what he was trying to do.

"Wrong, second question, what's Lucy's favourite colour?" He asked again with the same bland tone, but Lucy saw how his eyes hardened and his jaw tightened.

Dan went a little pale at the response and protested "what do you mean wrong? She's on the science club and she help me with my homework and she spend so much time in library, of course she wants to be a teacher!"

"What?! I hate school, why would I want to work at one?!" Lucy screamed indignantly and flailed her hands in disbelief

"Answer the second question Straight" Natsu cut in before Dan could retorted something else. He put his arm on Lucy's shoulder indicating that he will take care of it later.

"She likes pink, her cheerleading outfit was the one with pink fairy at the front" he answered quickly and glared at the pink haired guy.

"Wrong again, last question what's her favourite song?" By now the red haired guy had look pissed off and ready to explode.

"What the fuck you meant by wrong? I even gave the evidence for you and you had the nerve to say that I'm fucking wrong? She likes pink and that's why I bought her a fucking pink necklace for her birthday!" He grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt and spat at his face. Natsu calmly put his hand over the offending limb and unceremoniously ripped it harshly and gripped it tight. Dan winced at the strength of his grip.

"Answer my fucking question Straight and I may not kick your sorry ass" he threatened with his raspy bass voice that he rarely use, opting for his childish high tone because it makes him sound more approachable.

"She currently has Taylor Swift's Gorgeous on repeat, she listen to it so many time it became annoying" he gritted hatefully "you know what I don't need your help getting Lulu back!"

"Good, because you don't get it, three mistake you're out, stop bothering Luce" Natsu let his hand go with enough force to push him backward.

"You could just be saying that! Of course I'm correct! The colour, the song, the dream! I dated her for four months!" He shouted as he swung his fist. Natsu caught it easily and made sure Lucy stood somewhere safe from the red hair's rage.

"Lucy's dream was to work in Fiore Publisher's main branch editorial team and freelancing for their Witch Weekly as journalist, her favourite colour is blue but she wear the one with pink fairy because there are no uniform with blue fairy, her favourite song was Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone because her late mother loves Avril Lavigne, and you would know all of this if you love her even half of the amount I do and spend those four months treasuring her instead of trying to turn her into someone she's not!" He was breathing heavily after he said those words with one long breath.

He barely registered it when Lucy flipped Dan a bird and dragged him to the bleacher.

He only realised how dry his throat were when Lucy nudged his forehead with a cold drink and he gratefully gulped down half of it.

"Thank you for what you said before" Lucy said gently, her face was red as their eyes met but she maintain the eye contact.

Natsu tried to remember what he said on his outburst before remembering he had practically confessed to her mid rambling, he felt his face heatened and quickly looked away. "Uhh Luce I-" he stammered, not even sure what he was going to say.

Apology? No he doesn't feel like he say anything wrong. Confessing? Did that already. Asked her out? Oh how he wanted to but they literally just talked with her ex-boyfriend and it seems like a weird time to ask-

"Natsu" he snapped his head to to face her "do you mean everything you said?" She questioned quietly

"I know I should probably apologize for throwing this to you not long after you break up with that dick head but I won't" he braced himself for... Well he doesn't know what he was bracing himself for, it seems hipocritical of him wishing she would always smile around him and then do something like this when he knew it would upset her.

"I like you too" he heard her say but didn't dare to respond with words knowing she's not done yet "I don't know whether I'm ready yet for a relationship but... How about a date? See where it goes?" He look at her in amazement and grinned widely.

"Saturday to Kinana's cafe? I'll pick you up at two" he grinned wider when she nodded and jumped around in happiness.

He'll make sure she didn't regret it. Because there's one thing he was sure of, he's the right one for Lucy and she'll be the happiest in her life with him.


End file.
